That's Ever Been Mine
by Cupcakes11
Summary: It's Duncan's birthday but Gwen has no idea what to get him until she knows how to find a perfect gift for him. Gwuncan one-shot.


**Main Pairing: Duncan/Gwen**

* * *

_Gwen's POV_

"I don't know what to give him," I said, feeling disbelief, "There's gotta be gifts available in stores."

"Girl, you know that today is Duncan's birthday, right?" Leshawna asked.

It was a high school normal day along with summer. I was at the hallway with my best friends, Bridgette and Leshawna.

We are just having a discussion in a conversation which I suddenlly realized that it was Duncan's birthday starts today.

"Yes!" I blurted out loud, "How am I supposed to find a perfect gift for him?"

"Maybe you should find one that he really likes." Bridgette suggested. "Something is perfect for him."

"Or how a bike?" Leshawna added.

"Duncan already has a lot of bikes along with his brothers." I pointed out.

"Oh, right." Leshawna said, feeling a bit disappointed.

"I know exactly what he wants." A voice said, "Celine Dion music."

We both turned to see Courtney with Penelope and Teresa by her side.

"Cut it out," Bridgette said as she and Leshawna glared at them, "He doesn't like Celine Dion."

"And besides, he really hates it." I added in anger.

"I know," Courtney said, smirking evilly, "It's part of history."

With that, she and her friends walked off, laughing cruelly.

"Ooh, she's going to get it!" Leshawna snapped, referring to Courtney, "I'm feel like I want to hit her so hard."

"Easy, Leshawna," I said, calming her down, "She's really just jealous."

"Yeah," Bridgette added, "It's been years that Duncan and Courtney break up."

"I know but that was a long time ago." I said.

* * *

That night, after I finally found a gift for Duncan, I walked over to the closet in the room and prepared myself to go to Duncan's house.

I pulled out a dark blue netting strapless full length gown with a back zipper, a black buckle corset and black Babydoll shoes with ankle ties and heels. Then afterwards, I tied a black ribbon into a bow around my neck and took one last look at myself in the mirror.

Even I had to admit, I looked drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't wait to see the look on Duncan's face when he saw me.

* * *

I finally made to Duncan's house as I rang the doorbell.

"Hang on a minute!" Duncan's voice shouted as he opened the door. When he does, he saw me wearing a beautiful dress with an astonishment look as I stand there in front of him.

I take a look of his outfit which is a black tux shirt with pleated white ribbons trim down front and cuffs, green dress pants and black shoes.

"Wow, Gwen," he said in amusement, "You look like a goth princess."

"Thanks," I said, blushing before I gave him a small box which is colored black with green stripes. "This is for you."

"Wow, you do remember that today is my birthday," he said, taking it from me with both hands, "Gosh, I didn't know what to say."

He walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch as I followed after him, closing the door, behind me.

"I wonder what's it gonna be," he said, opening the box lid. Then within seconds, he couldn't believe his eyes. Inside the box was a tarantula with green and black fur and black eyes.

"Oh my God, this is the best birthday gift ever!" he said, happily, "A pet tarantula! Gwen, where did you get that?"

"From the pet store," I explained, smiling at him, "since your pet Scruffy passed away, I decided to buy another one."

Duncan let out tears of joy. "Thank you so much, Gwen! That make me happy! I'm going to call him 'Scruffy JR.'" He puts his gift down at the coffee table before giving me a hug. "I really like it so much, Gwen! Thanks for the birthday present!"

"No problem. I'm glad you like it." I said, hugging him back.

Then Duncan crashed his lips onto mine as his tongue plunging deep into my mouth.

I kissed him back as I hugged him tighter.

"I love you, Gwen." he said, breaking out the kiss.

"I love you too, Duncan." I said before whispering in his ear, "Happy birthday."

Duncan smiled as he grabbed my head for another kiss.

* * *

**End one-shot**


End file.
